


I dare you to kiss me

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: I dare you [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Extended Metaphors, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Metaphors, Mutual Pining, eventual oral sex, i guess, if i can even call it that, not the best but its there, porn is not the focus, so they don't show up, they're in the living room, this is romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: He found the contradiction hilarious; the fact that Felix was a literal sunshine personality wise but felt like oncoming rainfall.He hadn’t foreseen the rain to be so heavy though, flooding every ounce of his being, wrecking havoc in his heart. And Felix had come like that, as a storm.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: I dare you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	I dare you to kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~
> 
> This work can be read separately, but it is linked to I dare you to kiss him, hence being in a series. I just couldn’t get out of my head: wth happened in that bathroom during the game of dare???? I needed to know. So I made it be.
> 
> Though explicit this work doesn’t really focus on the sexual activity. It’s more of a dramatic kind of angsty romantic mush thingy than anything. Chanlix does that to me, idk why. Maybe it’s because THEY’RE SO FRICKING CUTE AND GIGGLY. Maybe…
> 
> Hmmm so, this was a completely different style from everything I’ve ever written in my life ^^’ so it's probably not that good. But I had to start somewhere, right?? D:
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

For some people love came like fireworks, beautiful and imposing, exploding into their lives without previous notice but a quick scream into the sky, a hint of something before it combusted into everything.

For others, love came like a subtle hum under their skin, that grew and developed, like a bud that bloomed into a beautiful flower. Just like the other, although much slower, you’d probably not even notice it coming; one day it was a bud – humble and neglectable, another it was already a flower – proud and beautiful, the centre of your garden.

Sometimes love came unpredictable, fulminant, like a lightning strike on a sunny day; rare but powerful. And just as dangerous, burning and electrocuting all that it touches, every nerve, until only numbness is left.

For Chan, love came nothing like that. If he had to compare, it was like looking at the sky and seeing dark clouds after an unending drought. The wind, the moisture in the air, the huge waves on the beach and the rain that followed were expected, welcomed with open arms. It felt like he had known it was coming from the moment he looked at Felix, and he didn’t try to stop it – couldn’t have, even if he’d wanted to. He found the contradiction hilarious; the fact that Felix was a literal sunshine personality wise but felt like oncoming rainfall.

He hadn’t foreseen the rain to be so heavy though, flooding every ounce of his being, wrecking havoc in his heart. And Felix had come like that, as a storm.

It had led him to where he was now, drowning in the living room of their dorm as Felix’s body flowed to the rhythm of a sensual beat Changbin had chosen for his challenge. His body waved in front of him, and each wave threatened to sink Chan’s self-control, the esteemed and yet miserably frail vessel he had built especially to survive the downpour that was Lee Felix, his stormful sunshine.

It’d be so easy to reach and grab what he wanted, to let himself go – and Chan wanted it so badly – but he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. He had to take care of Stray Kids, look out for their image. It was fine playing in front of the cameras, letting himself have bits and pieces of Felix through those moments, but any more and everything could be crumble around them; because one thing was being cuddly friends, maybe offering some fan service, another thing was outing himself as utterly gay for another member of his group. He’d never risk it, for he’d never be able to live with himself if he lost them – Stray Kids was his life.

He knew the others could tell he was struggling. There was no way he could hide anything from them when they lived _and_ worked together. But it was ok, they understood him, accepted him. The world outside wasn’t as forgiving, so he ingrained into his brain that his love was, and should always be, merely platonic.

The others disagreed. Minho and Changbin had tried to talk him into confessing to his fellow Aussie many times. Hyunjin had gone as far as locking them together in a room, hoping his resolve would crumble.

He had not, despite the freckled boy’s attempt at talking to him, despite the painful cramp on his chest at the hurt he could see on Felix’s smile when he changed topics to something that had nothing to do with feelings and them.

Felix was a storm though, and as a force of nature he could only be predicted to some extent. Chan, once more, was unprepared.

He should’ve avoided the game. He should’ve known they would set a trap for him.Well, Changbin set a trap for him. The rapper was very upset that he wouldn’t do _something_ about his relationship with the dancer. What had Changbin said? Oh, yes, he… shipped them. What was his love life? Fanfiction? He had read some of them, and had felt pitiful afterwards, for they shoved on his face what he could have if he was braver.

Chan could’ve turned down the dare. It wasn’t even his anyway, it was Felix’s. But that would be recognising his weakness, and he couldn’t be weak. What if he had to do something like this live with the dancer? Minho had almost lap-danced, though voluntarily, to Jeongin, much like Felix was at that moment – fucking the air between Chan and him, piercing eyes pining the leader in place as stiff as a rock. Seungmin had touched Minho’s chest all over to find out who he was without looking. Jisung had almost kissed Seungmin to shut him up, just for the sake of a game, although that was also voluntary. What if it had been him and Felix?

Well, if _this_ game was live, their careers would end. Because Chan was getting hard and it had been only a minute. The sways and crashes of Felix’s waves were slowly but surely wrecking his ship, and he could see he’d be left to swim for his life in the middle of the storm.

And when the timer was up, he swam – to their bathroom, with crimson ears and a raging erection trapped in his underwear.

He threw some cold water on his face, closed his eyes to get himself together. He concentrated in willing his dick down, on controlling his breathing.

As he tried to escape the storm that threatened his vessel, Felix tiptoedafter him and opened the door, quiet as the summer breeze that entered through the window, and was graced with the life-changing view of Chan with sweat running down his neck and back, his black tank top clinging to it, the mounts and valleys of his muscles visible through the wet fabric. The bulge in his sweatpants obvious through the mirror Chan was facing by the sink.

Felix didn’t think he’d ever get tired of looking at Chan. Not only at his hardness through the mirror of their bathroom – although he enjoyed the view very much –, but.. lookingat _all_ of him. Chan was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, from his kindness, to this humbleness, all the way through his sense of responsibility – no matter how much he hated the latter sometimes.

Chan had come into his life like the sun peaking through the clouds after a deluge – the warmth, the blinding light and the rainbow that followed were predictable, but welcomed with open arms. As soon as he saw Chan he knew at some point the clouds would dissipate completely and sunlight would engulf him whole, and he found no reason to avoid it.

He wasn’t scared of being blinded by Chan’s light, or of being burned under his warmth. He craved it, and he’d take every chance to make Chan his.

Felix closed the door, and its click finally awoke Chan from whatever hurricane of thoughts he was stuck on.

“Felix”, he gulped.

“Are you ok, Chan?”, Felix asked, a slight frown to his eyebrows.

“Yeah, just…”, he looked startled, scared even.

Felix purposely glanced down to what he supposed was freaking Chan out, “If you didn’t get hard it’d have offended me, bro”, the dancer giggled to show he wasn’t uncomfortable, and the comment served to lighten the mood a bit, made Chan giggle along, though it further increased the burn on his cheeks. His leader looked the prettiest flushed all over, it made Felix want to kiss him silly.

“Sorry…”, Chan looked away ashamed and hid behind his hands.

Felix didn’t want that.

“It’s ok, really. You know I li…”, he couldn’t finish. He knew Chan didn’t want to hear it, because it’d make it too real. And although it hurt him, he would respect it. He’d wait and say it when the time was due.

He still wanted nothing more than to bask in Chan’s sunlight, let it touch every ounce of his being, burn him alive if possible. He understood why the leader was scared, really. Stray Kids was his home as well. The prospect of being found out frightened him as much as any other in their group. That didn’t mean he’d let Chan go, no. He wasn’t usually greedy, but when it came to Chan, he couldn’t help but yearn for more and more.

There was also the fact that idols dated all the time and no one found out, so they could do it as well. They’d make it work. People would probably think it was all fan service anyway.

Except convincing Chan was hard when the man didn’t let him talk to him. The leader was being stubborn and he needed to do _something_ , anything, to show him what he was missing, what they could have if they stayed together. As words weren't reaching him, he’d take the bold route.

“It’s actually my time to make a dare”, he said after the dead silence that had settled.

“I don’t think I want to play anymore, Lix”, Chan sighed.

“Just his turn, please. The bottle landed on you”, he lied, because what else could he do? He had a chance to finally breach the leader’s walls. Finally. If things worked out he’d be owning Changbin his life and some more, but it was fine.

Chan stared at him, and Felix stared back.

Chan’s shoulders slumped. Felix was doing that thing with his eyes, where they turned big and round when he wanted something. And how could Chan deny him anything? “Sure, shoot it.”

Felix beamed at him and stepped closer, taking his hands on his. He paused, suddenly shy, the freckles on his cheeks never ceasing to get Chan entrapped.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

Chan blinked. Once. Twice. He searched Felix’s eyes for the hint of mockery. He only found uncertainty, his smile slowly turning into Felix looking down and biting at his lip. His pink plump soft lips. That Chan wanted to kiss so badly. But he couldn’t.

“Felix, we-“

“We can”, the dancer interrupted. “No one needs to know.”

As the silence prolonged once again, Felix’s confidence thinned out, “You don’t have to”, his deep voice faint as a whisper. He swallowed the lump on his throat and willed away the teardrops that tried to pool on his eyes.

Chan felt his vessel sinking, and this time he could do nothing about it. He was busy lifting Felix’s sorrowful face with a gentle finger under his chin, admiring the stars on his cheeks that twinkled with the tears he couldn’t contain.

Chan kissed him and he sighed in relief, his hands flew to Chan’s hair as he deepened the kiss. He was like a storm when he kissed too, imposing and dangerous, washing away whatever thread of restraint Chan had.

For the first time Chan let himself be pulled under, submerged completely, and to his bewilderment it was as if he could at last breathe easily again. “Don’t cry, don’t want you to ever cry”, the leader panted into Felix’s mouth.

“I don’t have to cry anymore”, Felix smiled and kissed him again.

They savoured each other’s mouths, swallowed each other’s breaths, bit at each other’s lips. He let his hands trail the dancer’s spine and ribs, gripped at his tiny waist whilst the boy had his own adventure on Chan’s pecs, down his abs and to his navel, where he dared to go even lower and hook a finger on the hem of the leader’s sweatpants.

“Chris, please, I need it”

“Anything, I’ll give you anything”, Felix blushed, kissed him again, let his hand tug Chan’s pants down to free his dick. The sound of his knees hitting the bathroom floor was loud.

Chan pet Felix’s head while the dancer swallowed him whole like he had been starved.

Felix wished they were alone at the dorm and that they had time to fully worship each other, but they weren’t and they didn’t. Desperately, he tried to take all he could before their sweet time ended, and each passionate twist and turn of Felix’s tongue as he went down on Chan wrecked the man a little bit more, unraveled him. “Holy shit, baby”, Chan hissed when Felix choked on his dick, “be caref-“, Felix choked again whilst staring into his eyes, a low moan rumbling on the back of his throat. Chan whined, shattering under Felix’s care.

At some point he had to close his eyes as not to come too soon, knowing they had to be fast, but wanting to prolong their intimacy for as long as he could. He gave up soon though, he _needed_ to see Felix with his cock on his mouth, lips shining with spit and precome and half-lidded eyes as the dancer slowly devoured him to believe that it was real.

“Fe-Felix”, Chan warned, the coil on his belly stretching impossibly, ready to burst. Felix didn’t stop, only looked up at him and doubled his efforts, preened when Chan choked out a moan and came on his mouth.

Chan sank to his knees and kissed him, tasting himself on Felix’s mouth, and something possessive bloomed in him. Felix was his. At long last.

“Yours”, Felix smiled brightly. Oh shit, he had said that out loud? He felt his ears heating up. “Yours”, he said back despite his shyness.

He reached down to palm at the dancer’s hardness, the low throaty moan he let out fuelling him to undo Felix’s pants and go down on him himself, but Felix was so worked up that Chan didn’t even have the chance, the boy coming after only a few tugs of his hand.

They cleaned up in silence, exchanging only meaningful looks and quiet giggles, and Chan pulled him to his room so they could cuddle.

“I love you, Felix”, Chan eventually said into the darkness that surrounded them. “And it scares me the media will find out. But I don’t want to avoid his anymore, so I’ll take the risk.”

“I love you too”, Felix smiled, linked their fingers under the covers. “It scares me too, but we’ll be fine. I know it somehow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m seeing a pattern in that every time I write Chanlix I go astray and turn into a romantic mess o////o I hope this didn't turn out too bad… thank you for reading until the end!
> 
> Kudos are highly appreciated <3 Feel free to leave comments as well~
> 
> You can also find me on tt and cc.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
